Por siempre será nuestro amor
by Renata Vulturi
Summary: Alec conoce a una mortal que sabe el secreto ¿Que pasará? ¿La transformará o la matara? Averiguenlo


Prefacio

El mundo me conoce como la persona más cruel y malvada que podría existir, todos lo piensan solo exepcionando a los miembros del clan Vulturi; no había lugar en el que me vieran sin que pensaran que yo era una persona sin corazón pero todo cambio en una abrir y cerrar de ojos; todos oyeron la historia del vampiro que se enamoro de una humana yo creía que eso era una tontería pero m equivoqué lo cual para mí era extraño…

Capitulo 1 (Curiosidades)

Todo comenzó el día en que Heidi fue de cacería llegó con un montón de gente que se veía tan apetitosa que a todos se nos hacía agua la boca como siempre listos para atacar pero Heidi dijo que esperáramos porque dos personas se distrajeron y se quedaron atrás cuando Heidi salió por la puerta vimos tanta gente que Félix y Jane empezaron a separar las suyas…

-No Félix ese hombre de ahí es mío- dijo mi inocente hermana (como si Félix le hiciera mucho caso)

-Ya te dije no me importa yo lo atrapare primero- le dijo con tonó presumido

Fue ahí cuando vi unos grandes ojos cafés viendo todo el lugar yo la note era una chica linda muy linda para ser humana y noto que yo la veía así que me lanzo una gran sonrisa y se volteo muy lentamente; era una chica bajita, tenía el cabello largo, oscuro y lo tenía chino en la última parte del cabello, era a perlada, sus mejillas estaban rosadas como si estuviera avergonzada de verme a mí se me hacía extraño que no notara mis grandes ojos rojos era como si ya hubiese visto unos ojos similares por fortuna nadie la había notado más que yo; no dejaba de verme parecía que lo único que quería era verme me miraba con una cara extraña en ratitos tomaba una bocanada de aire como si fuera hablarme pero me veía de arriba abajo y se ponía aún más roja, me sonreía mucho parecía que estaba perdida lo cual era muy raro no sabía si estaba viéndome a mí o a alguien más… después de un rato sonó su celular y reacciono de modo como si se hubiera asustado lo tomó muy deprisa y lo contesto.

Heidi se estaba demorando mucho y la chica me estaba poniendo de nervios sentía que en cualquier momento iba… me imagina miles de cosas que pudiera hacer esa chica hablarme, saludarme, gritarme, muchas cosas…

…De repente so oyó un fuerte ruido en la parte de atrás que nos llamó la atención de todos, nos echamos a correr, sabiendo que yo era más rápido que Jane, fuimos a ver qué sucedía… Un jarrón roto, casualidad o simple coincidencia de pronto un delicioso aroma captó nuestra atención revisamos el pasillo y…Vladimir el rumano que quería acecinarme se echo a correr como si fuera una distracción de pronto el serrón de una puerta capto mi atención fui a revisar y Heidi ya había llegado; cuando mire todos ya estaban a mi alrededor esperando para atacar…

…El silencio reino y yo solo pensaba en la chica humana que me observaba la cual no recuerdo a ver visto a la hora de cazar me pregunte si alguien más la había visto pero ni siquiera Aro me dijo una palabra así que decidí no decir nada y dejar todo como estaba.

Capitulo 2 (El primer besó)

Los días pasaron naturalmente y yo hice como que no pasó nada desde aquel día en que vi a esa extraña chica la cual había desaparecido misteriosamente y me percate con el tiempo que pasaba que nadie la había visto y me hacía recordar mi vida humana solo unos cuanto recuerdos, los más dolorosos recuerdos que tengo de mi vida humana. Cuanto más transcurría el tiempo más me preguntaba donde había quedado esa extraña chica. Pensé demasiado en ella así que tenía que sacármela de la mente; pasó el tiempo y al fin pude sacármela, fue tan fácil que sentí un gran alivio de olvidarla.

Era un día normal como esos días en los que no tienes nada que hacer, Heidi había ido por la pesca del mes y todo resulto ser normal; al anochecer decidí salir a dar un paseo por la "gran ciudad" de Volterra, iba caminando por las grandes calles cuando vi un rostro familiar, una chica, una "doncella", una linda princesa, caminaba sola en las peligrosas calles de Volterra y se quedó parada en una esquina mirando todo a su alrededor, pensaba en dar la vuelta hacía el palacio pero no lo hice seguí caminando hasta esa esquina quería detenerme pero mis piernas no respondían cuando llegue a la esquina la vi esa chica que había visto en el Palazzo dei Priori cuando Vladimir se apareció; la chica sintió mi presencia y de inmediato giro para mirar, ella hizo una gran sonrisa enseñándome los dientes y era obvio que no me había olvidado, sus ojos resplandecieron como dos grandes estrellas juntas en el cielo oscuro… tomo una gran bocanada de aire y dijo –Hola- con una voz muy dulce, me miraba directo a los ojos. Tuve que responder y dije:

-Hola – con hilo de voz casi nervioso y no entendía por qué.

-Tu trabajas en el Palazzo dei Priori ¿no?

-Algo así

-Es un lindo lugar lástima que me perdí todo el recorrido.

Así que si había estado ahí

-¿Y por qué te fuiste? – pregunte por la curiosidad que me había dado desde ese día

Tomo otra gran bocanada de aire y dijo- me fui por una estupidez que hizo una amiga. Detestó que haga esas cosas.

-¿Se puede saber que hizo tu amiga?

-Pues una gran tontería por querer recuperar a su novio, ya sabes provocarle celos pero todo le salió mal así que se metió en un embrollo.

-oh ya veo.

-Si ya se. ¿Tú eres de aquí? de Italia

-Mmm, si soy de aquí de Italia, Volterra

-Yo soy de Londres, Inglaterra

- Dicen que Londres es un lugar muy bello ¿es cierto?

-Un poco, aunque me gusta viajar mucho pero no puedo, ya sabes, los padres. ¿Tus padres te dejan trabajar?

-Este… si, si eso se pude decir.

-Oh, y ¿Cómo cuántos años tienes más o menos? porque yo te veo unos 16, 17

-Te acercaste un poquito pero no tengo 15

-Enserio, yo tengo 14 bueno cumpliré quince en Octubre

-Ya falta poco

-Si ya se. –Dijo con cara de pocos amigos

-¿Te molesta cumplir tus quince?

-No, no es eso sino es que después vienen los dieciséis, diecisiete, dieciocho y así hasta que cumplas tus cuarenta, ochenta, y mueres.

-¿Le temes a la muerte?

-La verdad es que si, de seguro te pareceré una miedosa

-No, de hecho no tiene nada de malo temerle, de hecho yo también le temía pero ya no.

Me dedico una gran sonrisa con gesto dulce y se quedo pensativa.

-Por cierto me llamo Malén y tú supongo que tienes nombre ¿no? -Lo dijo en tonó burlón.

-Me llamó Alec- Cuando se lo dije me miró de nuevo a los ojos lo cual me puso muy nervioso ya que no había mencionado nada acerca de mis grandes ojos rojos.

-Tienes lindos ojos.

¿¡Que! Le gustaban mis ojos, mis tenebrosos ojos rojos, me preguntaba que le pasaba a esta chica que no temía de mí. Sentí como un pequeño golpe de nervios; no sabía si echarme a correr o asesinarla en ese lugar. El miedo que tenia a que preguntara si era un vampiro me comía parte por parte de mi cuerpo. Luego me miro confundida y me acarició la mejilla. El movimiento de su mano me provoco ganas de tomarla en mis brazos y sentir el latido de su extraño corazón, después de eso me sonrío con dulzura y me miro a los ojos los cuales tenían una mirada extraña, dio un pequeño suspiro. Tome su mano para retirarla de mi mejilla ni siquiera se percato de la frialdad de mi mano, dio un paso más cerca de mí y se fue acercando a mi rostro no sé porque el mío también se acerco y me incline, por más que deseaba detenerme no podía y sus labios se deslizaron sobre los míos uniéndose, cerré los ojos al mismo tiempo que ella los cerró y para cuando me percate ya la tenía en mis brazos y sus brazos rodeaban mi frío cuello, no la soltaba pensaba para mis adentros "suéltala Alec, vamos suéltala" pero mi cuerpo no respondía deslice mi mano a través de su cintura hasta la cadera. Sentí que mi cuerpo estaba frenético de una forma incontrolable, sentía su corazón palpitar de la forma más maravillosa que había sentido que todos esos corazones humanos que había sentido antes, ella deslizo sus brazos hasta mi pecho y fue apartando lentamente sus labios de los míos; cuando por fin logramos separarnos suspiro, me abrazo muy fuerte y cariñosamente como si no quisiera separarse y le regrese el abrazó; su cabello tan oscuro tenía el aroma más dulce que nunca lo olvidaría.

Cuando al fin nos separamos me miro con esa cara extraña que ella hacía tan tierna y hermosa; oí su frágil corazón palpitar cada vez más fuerte y rápido, suspiro de nuevo y me beso la mejilla, sentí como sus labios se percataban de la frialdad de mi cuerpo pero a ella no le importo, se paro frente a mí, me miro y me sonrío. Le acaricie la mejilla y ella suspiro, el silencio reino por un momento y después se despidió:

-Creo que es hora de que me valla, se está haciendo tarde

-Sí, espero que tengas una linda noche –No sabía ni qué rayos había dicho.

-¿Te volveré a ver? –pregunto con demasiada curiosidad.

-Es probable

Ella asintió y antes de irse dijo –fue un gran placer conocerte, espero volver a verte –me dedico una amplia sonrisa y se marcho con una gran tranquilidad sin dejar de voltear a la esquina donde estaba parado.

El viaje de regreso al Palazzo fue más lento de que creí, cuando llegué pensé que todos se iban percatar de un aroma a humano pero al entrar no había nadie ahí, me fui directo a mi habitación; me quite el suéter y me recosté en la enorme y vieja cama que solo adornaba mi habitación estando recostado me puse a pensar en esa chica, en la mirada que me hacía, en su sonrisa, en cada suspiro que daba y en la manera en que me besó y yo a ella, no podía dejar de pensar en ella y me daba tanta curiosidad de porque no me preguntaba sobre mi palidez, mi frialdad, mis colmillos o mis ojos; solo sabía que ella era la chica más bella que había visto con sus enormes ojos cafés, su sonrisa blanca y su corazón palpitante, que creaba el sonido más maravilloso que hubiera escuchado, me imagine en qué pensaría Jane si sabía lo qué había hecho decidí no decirle nada porque si no crearía un drama e iría directo a asesinarla y yo no podría hacer nada para evitarlo pero algo estaba muy en claro tenía que volver a verla y lo deseaba con tantas ganas que lo haría pero no sabía cuando era el lugar y el momento para hacerlo.

Capitulo 3 (Enamorado)

Parecía que todos los días eran una rutina salir a dar paseos por la noche solo para verla, abrazarla, besarla, acariciarla, y ni siquiera me preguntaba nada de mi extraño físico, simplemente hablamos sobre nuestras formas de pensar, me encantaba oír sus cumplidos siempre sobre mi forma de ser y cuando yo le decía un cumplido a ella se sonrojaba toda por completo, me causaba tanta gracia que ella no paraba de reír; cuando hablaba con ella sentía que el tiempo transcurría lentamente que no me importaba si alguien en casa se preguntaba dónde estaba, la verdad ella era magnifica cada risa que daba, cada sonrisa, cada abrazo y besos que me daba eran como un enorme regalo para mí.

Una noche me dijo que iría al Palazzo dei Priori para un recorrido, me asuste tanto porque pensé en perderla así que le dije, le advertí que sería peligroso ir allí, cuando se lo dije ella me miro con cara de incredulidad, suspiro y me dijo que no iría si yo no quería que fuera solo me dijo que quería verme todos los días, noches o lo que fuera solo quería verme y tenerme a su lado, yo asentí y la bese.

Tenía planeado salir de nuevo pero… Jane estaba muy contenta por haberle ganado a Félix su comida tantas veces seguidas que se puso a festejar y no me dejo salir, quería ir a cazar algún humano que estuviera solo y de inmediato pensé en Malén así que la convencí de quedarse en el palacio, me preocupe tanto esa noche que no quería esperar a la noche siguiente para verla.

-Hola ¿Cómo estás? –Le pregunte a Malén con una gran tranquilidad ya que Jane encontró algo nuevo que hacer.

-Bien. ¿Por qué no viniste ayer?

-Mi hermana estaba muy inquieta e iba hacer muchas locuras que tuve que quedarme a calmarla pero tardo mucho en relajarse.

-Supongo que es demasiado inquieta pero en fin lo bueno es que viniste ¿no?

-Si, ya te dije que te amo mi bella princesa

-Hmmm, esta noche no –lo dijo con tonó juguetón.

-Bueno entonces "Te amo"

-Anche a me Alec, anche a me

Se había grabado algunas frases en italiano que le había enseñado, me dedico una de sus grandes sonrisas blancas y me besó, para mi ella era todo mi mundo, solo quería estar con ella pero no podía.

-¿Qué te preocupa tanto? eh –pregunto con gran curiosidad cuando me puse pensativo

-La verdad, son demasiadas cosas que no se qué hacer –le dije la verdad no quería mentirle.

Pensó por un rato y después dijo –ya intentaste relajarte tomarte un respiro lejos de toda esa presión –me lo dijo con tonó pensativo

-No de hecho nunca lo eh intentado, aunque esta noche me gustaría hacer otra cosa –comencé a besarla

De pronto ella se detuvo y se aparto un poco de mi.

–Me puedes prometer algo, Alec

–Lo que sea mi princesa

-Cuando cumpla quince quiero que me lleves contigo a donde sea quiero estar a tu lado para siempre. –Lo dijo con una voz muy extraña

-¿Por qué me dices eso Malén?, ¿qué quieres hacer?

-Tengo el presentimiento de que te vas a ir para siempre y no quiero eso… yo no sobreviviría sin ti –lo dijo con tono sollozante

-Yo nunca me iría lejos de ti, te lo prometo

Me miro con una expresión de preocupación y después sonrió.

-Te amo, lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Claro que lo se

Alcance a oír una voz muy familiar…Jane, pero que rayos hacía a fuera del palacio; me levante precipitado, Malén noto mi reacción y se levanto un segundo después de que yo me levantara, me miro preocupada y pregunto: -¿Qué pasa?

-Sera mejor que salgamos de aquí

-Pero porque…

Ni la deje terminar la oración, la tome del brazo y la jale despacio hasta salir de aquel lugar, no me pregunto nada hasta que nos alejamos lo suficiente casi al final de la ciudad, me detuve creyendo que ella necesitaba un descanso después de haberle jalado el brazo, solo tomo algo de aire y me miro preocupada.

-Alec dime ¿qué sucedió allá que te precipitaste así?

-Estas en peligro, Malén, me entiendes, es-tas-en-pe-li-gro

Su rostro cambio - ¿Qué?, pero ¿por qué? –estaba totalmente confundida por esas palabras que le había dicho.

-Esas personas son del Palazzo dei Priori; recuerdas lo que te dije que ese lugar era peligroso

-Claro, me dijiste que nunca fuera allí

-Es por esas personas, son muy malas incluyendo a mi hermana

-¿Qué?, pero…

-Pero nada tengo que llevarte con tus padres y luego los distraigo para que no te encuentren

-No

-¿Qué?; no, tu vas con tus padres oíste

-No, yo voy contigo. Me lo prometiste pasé lo que pasé

No tuve otra opción yo se lo había prometido y cumplo con mi palabra la tenía que llevar lejos de ahí. Pero ¿cómo? si la llevaba cargando notaria algo extraño en mi, si la sacaba corriendo seria demasiada información, ¿Qué puedo hacer? tengo que sacarla de aquí.

Tomo con sus manos mis mejillas y me besó me dijo –No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien –confiaba demasiado en mi.

-Cierra los ojos –le pedí – y no los abras hasta que yo te diga.

Me hizo casó y los cerro la tome en mis brazos cargándola y salí disparado lejos de ahí.

Cuando me aleje demasiado estaba a punto de amanecer la desperté ya que se había quedado dormida, la coloque en el piso.

-¿Dónde estamos? –pregunto medio dormida

-Lejos muy lejos de Volterra

Hizo una cara de asustada y movió su mano a través de su cabello

-¿Ya estamos a salvo?

-Sí, ya estas a salvo

-Bien, necesito hablar contigo de un asunto muy importante.

Capitulo 4 (Preocupaciones)

Me había preocupado tanto de que mi hermana no me encontrara porque si veía a Malén le arrancaba la cabeza por completo pero… esa no era mi única preocupación, si no ¿de qué quería hablar Malén que era tan importante?; miles de cosas se me vinieron a la mente, veía su rostro de preocupación, curiosidad, dolor, miedo… quería saber en qué rayos pensaba.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Esto te parecerá estúpido pero tengo que saber la verdad.

¿La verdad? ¿De qué? ¿De qué verdad estaba hablando?

-Nunca te has preguntado porque yo nunca te pregunto sobre tu piel, tu frialdad, tus colmillos o en tus hermosos ojos rojos.

Entonces si se había fijado en todo eso, pero porque…

-Te lo has preguntado si o no –interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Si muchas veces

-Investigue por ahí y encontré que solo unos seres tienen todo eso porque son…

Empezó a temblar.

-Porque son ¿qué?

-Te lo voy a decir, pero… dime la verdad por favor

-De acuerdo

-Porque son vampiros. ¿Tú eres un vampiro? –pregunto con tanto miedo que parecía que iba a salir corriendo pero estuvo ahí inmóvil en el piso asustada.

Tomé una bocanada de aire y le dije –Si, así es soy una vampiro.

Me miro con cara aterrorizada, se paró frente a mí y me abrazo temblorosa, me abrazo cada vez con más fuerza.

-No te vayas por favor –me dijo sollozando –quédate por favor, quédate, no te vayas –comenzó a llorar.

-Ya, no llores estoy aquí, ya cálmate por favor, tranquilízate.

-Es que, no puedo dejar de imaginar en que te vas a ir y me vas a dejar aquí sola, muriéndome. –No paraba de llorar.

-Yo nunca me voy a ir te lo prometí y yo cumplo con mis promesas.

Me miro con una cara llena de lágrimas, le besé cada mejilla evitando que las lágrimas cayeran.

Busque una pequeña casa para mantenerla ahí alejada del peligro de mis hermanos; encontré una pequeña cabaña no lejos de la ciudad de Volterra y ahí la oculté era un lugar agradable y ella estaba de lo más contenta por estar allí conmigo, para mí era extraño estar alejado de mi hermana, Aro, Caius y Marcus pero era más importante estar con Malén ya que ella deseaba ser como yo y la convertiría en un vampiro después de que cumpliera sus quince años para que fuera de mi edad bueno eso realmente no me importaba lo que en verdad me interesaba era que ella estuviera conmigo toda la vida; no entendía porque me sucedía esto a mí yo no merecía a esta chica ella es tan dulce y buena que no lastimaría a nada ni a nadie y me preocupaba porque si Jane le hacía algo y yo no lo evitaba jamás me perdonaría, ella es muy especial para mí es una de las pocas personas con las que hablo que no sea sobre los años, el tiempo que pasó con ella puedo hablar de todo, lo que fuera pero me esperaría a que fuera vampira para estar con ella toda la eternidad.

Llegó Octubre esperaba que llegará su cumpleaños para poder transformarla (valla regaló de cumpleaños) pero a ella no le importaba solo quería ser como yo, una linda inmortal sería más bella que mi hermana Jane, me encantaría ver la cara de mi hermana al llegar con ella al Palazzo dei Priori se quedaría con cara de pocos amigos y se moriría si yo la reemplazara (ja) (pero se sentirá muy mal) tenía que hallar alguna manera de decírselo sin lastimarla porque después de todo lo que hemos pasado, ella cuenta conmigo…

-Pero ¿Por qué te tienes que ir? es tan importante –pregunto Malén llena de desesperación.

-Sí, Malén ya te dije que si es para asegurarme de que ningún miembro del clan este buscándome.

Hizo una mueca. (Ja, que graciosa). Le molestaba mucho que me fuera porque pensaba que tal vez iba a tardar como tres o cinco meses en regresar.

-Solo será un día Malén no tardare mucho.

Hizo otra mueca –pero, ¿Por qué? –dijo con tono de disgusto.

-Quieres que te lleve –dije con tonó sarcástico

-Si

-Era una broma, si las conoces verdad

Me miro con cara de pocos amigos –llévame contigo por favor – lo dijo como una niña pequeña.

-No y esa es mi última palabra, no –se lo dije con tono serio.

-Bueno me quedare aquí sola pero si me pasa algo tú te harás responsable de todo eh.

-Solo será un día Malén, solo un día

-¿Por qué no me transformas ya?

-Porque cuando llegue el día de tu cumpleaños ese será tu regalo ¿entiendes?

Hizo un mohín.

-¿Te esperaras?

-No quiero, pero tengo que.

La mire serio.

-Es broma, si me esperare.

Me sonrío se paro del enorme sofá se acerco a mí me abrazo por el cuello y me besó.

-Te amo

-Yo también

Me fui directo al Palazzo dei Priori sin rodeos entre por la enorme puerta y ahí estaban parados como estatuas, todos los miembros hasta mi hermana (¿me estarían esperando o porque habían sido atacados por los rumanos?) _¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué estaban ahí parados? ¿Por qué? _

De pronto Aro se levanto con las manos abiertas como si fuera a dar un abrazo.

-Alec, hijo mío, qué bueno que has regresado

Me abrazo me sentí extraño en ese momento, Aro extrañándome que había pasado, yo creía que si me iba no pasaba nada ya que solamente era yo pero… Tal vez lo único que quería era saber donde estaba y con quien estaba si sabía de Malén… oh no le haría daño pero lo evitaría a toda costa no me importaba que estaba sacrificando. Me zafé de él.

-Alec, mi hermano ¿Dónde has estado? te he buscado, dime dónde estabas, la verdad te he extrañado mucho.

-Anda Alec dinos donde has estado –Ordeno Caius con voz dura y firme.

-Por favor Alec hemos estado muy preocupados –repuso Marcus con una voz muy serena.

-He estado en un pequeño viaje con problemas, míos –resalte la palabra míos.

Caius me miro enfadado.

-Alec, mi querido hijo, son tan importantes esos problemas tuyos –dijo Aro mirando muy sereno y firme.

-Sí, Aro son muy importantes –Aro me miro serio –son mis asuntos y es mi vida y yo puedo hacer con ella lo que me plazca. –Lo dije muy serio hasta Jane se sorprendió.

-Alec, nunca te habías puesto así; ¿Qué ocurre? –dijo Jane asustada -¿Por qué rayos hablas así eh? ¿Qué rayos estas tratando de hacer? Tú no eres así. –Lo dijo como si quisiera reprenderme.

-Pues tal vez ya este arto de ¡vivir bajo tu sombra! ¿no crees? –Estaba a punto de empezar una pelea.

Jane me miro con cara de pocos amigos, inhalo profundamente –En serio crees que vives bajo mi sombra. Alec eso no es cierto tu eres uno de los mejores y lo sabes mejor que nadie.

Puse mala cara –Jane yo vivo bajo tu sobra todo el tiempo no hay día en que no lo esté. Tú eres la preferida y lo sabes bien; tú crees que para mí es muy divertido estar obedeciéndote cada vez que quieres hacer lo que te plazca ¿eh?

-Alec, que está sucediendo eh ¿qué rayos estás haciendo? Te desapareces por meses y regresas muy delirante –Jane estaba muy sorprendida.

-Alec hijo mío que pasa anda dinos sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros. Nosotros te apoyaremos en todo no importa cuál sea el problema te ayudaremos –Aro realmente quería saber cuál era el problema.

-Aro, puedo hablar contigo a solas; si quieres que te diga cuál es el problema.

Aro asintió y me siguió, Jane nos empezó a seguir pero me detuve –Jane solo nosotros dos, Aro y yo ¿entendiste? –me miro con mala cara y después miro a Aro y aro le hizo un ademán de que se fuera, Jane asintió y se fue.

-Alec, mi hijo, que sucede ¿pasa algo malo? –Aro parecía muy angustiado.

-Aro, lamento mucho esto que te voy a decir pero lo tengo que hacer.

-Alec, hijo, que vas a hacer –Más angustiado.

-Me voy a ir, Aro –tome una gran bocanada de aire –dejo a los Vulturi

-Alec, ¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?... Vas a dejarnos así nada más, a todos nosotros inclusive a tu hermana.

-Sé que es duro Aro pero tengo que irme.

-No Alec por favor no te vayas no –Aro parecía que estaba sollozando.

-Aro esto es muy duro para mi así que te agradecería si no le dijeras a Jane nada de esto.

Aro me miro serio

-Alec si quieres que no le diga nada a Jane tienes que decirme porque te vas. –Se puso más serio.

Estiro la mano ya sabía para que era eso.

Lo pensé durante un minuto; se la di, él se quedo serio y me miro inexpresivo.

-Alec ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Porque lo hiciste? eh anda dime ¿por qué rayos lo hiciste? Alec que has hecho.

-La transformare en su cumpleaños, no falta mucho es en una semana –lo mire deseando que me entendiera.

-Alec siempre me he orgullecido de ti porque cumples las reglas al pie de la letra y ahora por esta chica las estas rompiendo

-Ella no iba a decir nada y además no soy el primero.

Tuve que sacar ese tema.

-Eso no importa acaso tu quieres seguir ese ejemplo ¿eh?

-Ni siquiera había pensado en ello.

-Alec si la vas a transformar hazlo ya. Oíste –estaba furioso.

-Solo falta una semana solo espera eso, ella tiene 14 quiero que cumpla quince para transformarla, solo espera 7 días, 7 días.

-No Alec, lo vas a hacer ya.

Le puse mala cara y le dije –me largo de aquí –me arranque el collar Vulturi y se lo lance. Salí disparado de ahí para ir con Malén.

No espera nada solo hubo un pequeño inconveniente… Jane. Me siguió por suerte me detuve en el final de Volterra.

-Jane ¿Qué quieres?

-¿A dónde vas Alec? ¿Eh?

-Me voy Jane, me voy. –le dije sin rodeos.

-Vas a regresar.

-No

-Cuando hallas terminado con tus problemas regresa por favor por mí. –parecía que estaba sollozando.

-Tal vez regrese pero no prometo nada.

Me eche a correr sin mirar atrás tenía que olvidarlos a todos y a mi hermana también, no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera Malén tenía que verla y explicarle mi demora.


End file.
